


Zankie in NYC

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a fic of zankie in New York (basically following Zach's move to NYC). It will be multiple pieces. I’m not sure how many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a creative title. So I’m just going with this for now…

Zach was restless. He’d been on the plane for what felt like forever. He had checked two huge suitcases and still had a carry-on. His big winter coat was stuffed under the seat in front of him. He’d ordered a beer from the flight attendant earlier in the flight. It was gone now. He had hoped it would help calm him down a bit. It might’ve worked for a while. It certainly wasn’t working now.

He was excited. This was a huge deal. He was moving out of Florida. He honestly never thought he would actually do it. Sure, he talked about it and joked about for a while, but he kind of surprised himself that he actually made the move. He was going to move in with his friend AJ. They’d hatched the idea back in November, but it had really just been a running joke for a couple weeks until he finally decided NYC was the place in early December. 

He was moving for a number of reasons. First, he was a 24 year old man still living with his parents. He lived under their roof and their rules. Sure, he had lots of freedoms, but it was still time to leave the nest. Secondly, he was going to work on his new music career. He’d had a great time with his first single and he was eager to keep going. His producer and collaborators were encouraging him to come to New York where he’d have more opportunities in the music business. Thirdly, there was Frankie. 

Frankie was based in NYC. Frankie loved New York. Frankie had wanted Zach to move to New York as soon as they’d gotten out of the Big Brother house. Zach was skeptical. It had taken a long time for the two of them to figure out what exactly their relationship was. Zach had been pretty confused when they’d first entered the real world again. Things started to fall into place though. Halloween may have been Frankie’s “greatest night of [his] life,” but Zach thought the night had been magical. He was literally walking on a cloud all night. Frankie was by his side and he was meeting truly amazing, sweet people while Frankie made him laugh all night. He knew he was in love that night. As he told Frankie what he was feeling that night, he’d promised there’d be no taking it back—and he hadn’t.

When he’d come to New York to see Frankie’s opening show in Rock of Ages, things started to get serious. He’d missed Frankie so much while they were apart and the feeling seemed more than mutual. They started talking about living together in NYC on that trip. In the end, Zach felt like the more reasonable and adult choice would be to officially reside with AJ. That didn’t mean he couldn’t frequently visit or have occasional sleepovers at Frankie’s place. Frankie had been cool with him moving in with AJ instead. In fact, Frankie was positively giddy that Zach was coming to his city and they wouldn’t be in different states anymore. Zach smiled at the memory of him telling Frankie that it was officially happening. The smile on Frankie’s face was priceless to Zach. The fact that Zach had made that smile occur was the best feeling in the world. Zach got a little lost in the memory as the plane touched down in NYC.

Zach’s eyes snapped open. Suddenly the butterflies in his stomach were monsters. He couldn’t focus on anything. He waited anxiously for his turn to exit the plane. He grabbed his stuff and walked out to the gate. He checked his phone. He had a text from Frankie. It just reminded Zach to call him when he landed. So Zach called Frankie as he headed for baggage claim. 

Frankie picked up after two rings. “Zach! You’re here?” he said. Zach could hear the restrained excitement.

“Duh, Rose. You said to call when I landed,” Zach replied. He was laughing too. He was starting to feel giddy. Zach continued, “I’m headed to baggage and then AJ is picking me up and I’ll text you when I get there. Come over. Please.”

Zach was almost to baggage claim at this point. He was following the crowds and trying to keep track of the man in front of him who he’d followed off the plane. He figured that guy would know which baggage carousel to go to. 

“Zach?” Frankie said.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I got distracted trying to find my way to baggage. What did you say?” Zach answered.

Frankie said, “I said! That won’t be necessary, love. If you will look up and to your left, I’m right here.”

The words took a few seconds to register. Then Zach looked up. His head darted to the right and then to the left where his eye caught the man in the bright pink hoodie with blonde hair. The smile on Zach’s face spread slowly, but lit up the entire room. He abandoned the man he was following and walked straight for Frankie. Frankie started walking towards him too. They met somewhere in between. Zach dropped his bag and opened his arms wide. Frankie leaned forward instantly. His arms wrapped around Zach’s neck. Zach’s arms made their way around his waist. Zach picked Frankie up so his feet were off of the ground for a few seconds.

Zach felt amazing. He had known he was desperate to see Frankie and had been missing him like crazy, but he didn’t realize how bad it was until that moment. Everything in his world snapped into place when he saw Frankie. It had felt that way for a long time, and he was frankly a little lost without him at this point.

Frankie was ecstatic. He’d been waiting for this for what felt like forever even though it had only been a couple of months. He was overjoyed. Zach’s arms felt like home and he was so glad home was going to be only mere miles from him instead of states away from now on.

Frankie’s feet found the ground again and they broke apart. Zach was just standing there looking at Frankie. Zach literally wasn’t thinking a damn thing. He could just watch Frankie all day and be completely content. Frankie smiled softly at Zach. The way Zach looked at Frankie made his heart drop and his stomach flip flop. He couldn’t really handle it sometimes. He felt so vulnerable with Zach sometimes.

Frankie said, “Hey, you gotta get your bags. Let me help. Which carousel?”

Zach blinked and looked around confused for a second before he confessed that he didn’t know which one. He searched for the piece of paper that had the flight number on it and they located the correct carousel.

Frankie stood next to Zach while they waited. They weren’t touching, but their hands were less than an inch apart. Frankie started to feel a little braver than normal. He wanted to be touching Zach so badly. He pushed the back of his hand into the back of Zach’s hand. Zach pulled his hand away quickly and looked surprised. Then he smiled. He put his hand back and this time he was the one who touched the back of his hand to Frankie’s. Frankie smiled at him. Zach sidestepped a little so they were closer. He left his hand touching the back of Frankie’s.

The baggage came after about 5 minutes. Zach took one bag plus his carry-on bag and Frankie took the other checked bag. During their wait, Frankie explained that AJ was out there waiting for them or circling the airport. He was somewhere and he’d come when they called. So Frankie called and he said he’d be there shortly. Zach and Frankie decided to stand outside. There weren’t too many people outside because it was so cold. Zach’s hand finally found Frankie’s and took it. He laced their fingers together too. He sighed contentedly. Frankie was beaming.

AJ pulled up and they managed to get all of Zach’s stuff in the car. Zach sat in the passenger seat and Frankie sat in the back. It didn’t bother Frankie. He fit pretty comfortably anyway. Zach and AJ started chatting about sports or something. Frankie wasn’t sure. He stopped listening. He was watching Zach talk animatedly to AJ. Frankie couldn’t believe where they were and what was actually happening. Frankie leaned back and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to get lost in daydreams of walks in Central Park with their hands entwined, of knowing glances to each other in crowded rooms, of hugs that would simultaneously align and shatter Frankie’s world, and stolen kisses taken while walking down the brightly lit streets of NYC.


	2. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the morning after Zach gets picked up from the airport by AJ and Frankie. Pretty much just fluff set in NYC.

The three of them drove through the city in the morning. The city was just waking up. It was overcast and there were groups of small children in school uniforms walking down the street or climbing into buses. A few people dressed against the stinging cold of the morning were making their way to the subway and taxis were hanging out by hotels or driving in the opposite direction. All of the local coffee shops were packed with people. Steam rose from the hot liquid as strangers braved the cold again on their way to unknown destinations. Frankie watched them all. He loved this city. There was no way around that. He hoped that Zach would come to love it as he did.

Zach and AJ’s conversation petered out about halfway into the drive. AJ was focused on driving through all the stoplights and avoiding any taxis that might weave in and out of traffic. Zach had leaned his head back and was looking out the window. It was all a little overwhelming. NYC was just so much of a city. Zach figured he might as well dive into the deep end if he was going to make the jump. Zach was fascinated by all the people who were going about their own business and simply passing each other as they went. It was so different from Florida. No one walked in Florida, well at least not this much. It was going to take an adjustment, but he was already dazzled by the tall buildings, melodic noises, and fascinating people. He was anxious to get into the groove of city life. He knew Frankie would teach him everything he needed to know. 

AJ finally pulled up to his apartment building and found his parking spot. All three of the men piled out of the car. Each grabbed a bag and they made their way inside. AJ led the way and once they managed to stuff all three of them in the elevator with three suitcases, the ride up to their floor was pretty quiet. Frankie’s hand was hanging between him and Zach so he reached out a little for Zach’s hand. Zach seemed to notice. He looked down for a second and then looked back up. He started asking AJ about the nearest bagel shops and took a small sidestep as he reached the rest of the way to grab Frankie’s hand. Frankie laced their fingers together and their hands hung by their sides hidden by Zach’s biggest suitcase.

Now, it was no secret that Zach and Frankie had a relationship. Everyone knew they were dating—well everyone important that is. AJ had been super supportive. Zach, however, wasn’t 100% comfortable with the PDA yet, but Zach couldn’t deny Frankie anything he wanted. It would only be a matter of time until they were practically making out in the middle of Times Square. Zach knew it, but he figured he could be more reserved for as long as he possibly could.

Frankie smirked at Zach. Frankie thought Zach was so funny. He clearly wanted to hold Frankie’s hand, but he wasn’t fully ready for AJ to actually witness it, not like Zach’s sidestep and their arms slightly extended at their sides wasn’t obvious as fuck. Frankie laughed inwardly and vowed to get Zach more comfortable with PDA. He knew it wouldn’t take much. It was a challenge Frankie was happy to accept.

Zach dropped Frankie’s hand when the elevator buzzed announcing their arrival. AJ got out first and Zach followed with Frankie trailing. Frankie didn’t mind being last, he got a good view of Zachary’s assets from there.

AJ opened the door and Zach went to flop down on the couch. Before he could get there, AJ said, “Dude, can we at least put your stuff in your room first. Then I don’t care if you never unpack.”

Zach chuckled and returned to his bag. His room was at the end of a short hallway. There was a bathroom across the hall. AJ dropped Zach’s bag and Frankie came in with the last bag. He put it in the corner and turned around. The room was bare right now. There was a twin bed against one wall with a plain comforter on top. A dresser and desk were in the room too. Frankie thought the room was nice, if plain. He already had plans to help Zach spruce it up and make it somewhere Frankie would want to spend time—that is, when he couldn’t get Zach over to his place.

Zach flopped back on his bed. AJ threw a key ring at him and the keys jangled as they hit the bed next to Zach. “Don’t lose them,” AJ warned as he exited the room.

Frankie turned his attention to Zach who was still laying on the bed. Zach looked over at Frankie and threw his arms out wide on the bed and used his fingers to beckon Frankie over. Frankie didn’t need a second invitation. He jumped on the bed, on top of Zach. He was straddling Zach and they were both laughing. Frankie rolled over and put his head on Zach’s chest. Zach instantly started rubbing Frankie’s back. This was their thing. This was how they fit together—always had and always would.

Frankie sighed softly and lifted his head to look up at Zach. Zach smiled softly and dipped his head. He pecked Frankie on the lips. Frankie smiled into the kiss. Not more than one second after Zach broke the kiss, Frankie’s lips were back on Zach’s. Frankie was kissing Zach fiercely. Their lips started to move together and Frankie ran his tongue along Zach’s bottom lip and was granted the access he needed. His tongue explored Zach’s mouth. Frankie was utterly thrilled to have his boy in his city. Zach was Frankie’s and Frankie never planned on letting him go. Zach’s hand had made it’s way up Frankie’s back and was now gripping the back of Frankie’s head and Zach returned the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance before Frankie relented and let Zach enter his mouth. After another minute or so they both broke apart panting as they tried to catch their breath.

“You’ll be the death of me, Grande,” Zach said with a smirk.

“But what a way to go, right?” Frankie winked at him.

Zach could only smile and nod before he said, “Definitely.”

Frankie curled into Zach’s side and closed his eyes. Zach resumed tracing lazy patterns into Frankie’s back. Zach closed his eyes too. The sun was streaming in, but the overcast kept it from being too bright. Soon they both dozed off.

Frankie woke up first. He sat straight up and looked for his phone. He checked the time. They couldn’t have been asleep for more than 20 minutes. Frankie was relieved. He had a show that night and he would be in so much trouble if he fell asleep and was late. He glanced down and Zach was watching him through sleepy eyes. Frankie laid down again and set an alarm on his phone for an hour from now, just in case. That would give him enough time to eat something, go home and get everything together before he headed down to the theater. It was still early, but he didn’t want to screw up when the show was almost over. Every show counted, especially at the end.

Zach started rubbing Frankie’s back again and said, “Do we get to nap some more?”

Frankie nodded against Zach chest and said, “I set an alarm for an hour. Go back to bed sleepyhead.” Zach nodded and closed his eyes. They both drifted off to sleep again.

When the alarm went off, Zach woke with a jolt. Frankie groped the bed trying to find his phone and shut it off. After he succeeded he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Zach sat up too. He wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist and put his chin on his shoulder. He kissed Frankie’s neck once, softly. Frankie reached down to pat Zach’s hands and leaned back into the embrace. Zach was so happy to be here. He finally did it. He moved and everything was okay. Frankie was in his arms and nothing could be wrong in the world at that moment. Everything was perfect.

“I should get going. It’s lunch time. I need to eat something and then I like to get ready a little bit at home before I leave for the show. Everyone’s been getting to the theater early this week. Kind of a last hoorah thing, you know?” Frankie said.

“Yeah,” Zach replied and nodded against Frankie’s back. Zach loosened his grip and Frankie turned around. Frankie cupped his hand on Zach’s cheek and kissed his lips softly.

“You can eat with me if you want. You’re coming to the show tonight, right?” Frankie asked.

“Yeah, babe. I’m coming tonight and I’m coming on closing night. I get to see you dazzle the crowd two more times. I’m excited. You’re magnificent on that stage Frankie. You’re so amazing,” Zach whispered the last sentence.

Frankie smiled at Zach and said, “You are amazing. Never forget it.” Frankie kissed Zach’s forehead and stood up. “So is that a yes or no on lunch?”

Zach stretched out on the bed. He was seriously contemplating staying in bed and sleeping until the show, but he glanced at Frankie and couldn’t say no. “That’s a yes babe. Give me a minute,” Zach replied. He ran to the bathroom and Frankie waited on the bed. Zach came back and looked much more awake. Frankie smiled fondly at Zach and stood up to go. Zach reached for the keys that AJ had thrown on the bed. He saw a mailbox key and two keys to the apartment on the ring. He quickly started taking one key off of the ring. He held it out for Frankie.

“This is yours babe. I already talked to AJ about it. You need a key to this place too. I want you to be able to get in here anytime. You know, just in case, or whatever. I just think you should have a key. AJ is cool with it,” Zach said. He was getting nervous and the end of the statement was rushed. Frankie was smiling at Zach. Zach could see Frankie’s eyes were starting to tear. Frankie took the key from Zach’s hand and wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck. Zach’s arms were around Frankie’s waist out of instinct. Zach squeezed and he felt the tears fall from Frankie’s face onto Zach’s shirt. Frankie wiped his eyes as he broke the hug.

Frankie said, “Zach this is so sweet. So thoughtful and so quick! I can’t believe you did that. I think I love you more if that’s even possible.”

“Not as much as I love you,” Zach said as he wiped Frankie’s cheeks and kissed his lips softly.

“Well, I feel like it’s kind of lame now, but I have something for you too,” Frankie said as he reached in his back pocket. Frankie also pulled out a key, but this key was blue, with a Florida gator logo on it. Frankie continued, “I had this made for you. Basically, I wanted you to be able to be at my place whenever you wanted. Consider it to be your place too. You can come and go as you please. But, I prefer you come,” Frankie said with a wink.

Zach took the key and smiled at Frankie. He kissed Frankie again and said, “You’re amazing babe. I’m sure I’ll spend plenty of time coming,” Zach winked back and started putting his new key on the key ring with the others. He reached for Frankie’s hand and they exited the room. AJ was in the living room and Zach said, “Hey dude, we’re going for lunch. I’ll be back shortly and then later we can head down to the show together. Cool?” AJ nodded his head and waved goodbye.

Frankie squeezed Zach’s hand and they exited the apartment. They called the elevator and they were the only ones on it when the doors closed. Frankie closed the space between them as soon as the doors shut and he was kissing Zach fiercely. Zach returned the kiss. Zach had always felt a level of anxiousness in his life. It followed every decision and every situation Zach got himself into. It was completely gone with Frankie. This is how Zach knew he was in love. He couldn’t wait to see what NYC had in store for the two of them and he couldn’t wait to try out his new gator key. He had unfettered access to Frankie. This was going to get interesting.


	3. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s basically Zach going to Frankie’s show and their first night in NYC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still keeping it PG-13 and I might have the whole work stay that way for a change.  
> Also, I guess I’m sticking with this title. Nothing better has come to mind yet…  
> I hope you like it! Thank you for all the comments and notes! I appreciate it!

Zach returned from lunch nearly 2 hours later. He and Frankie had gone for sushi and they got a little lost in the conversation. Frankie had walked with Zach back to AJ’s building. They made plans for Zach and AJ to come backstage before the show started and with a quick peck on the lips, Frankie headed to his apartment and Zach made his way to the elevator. He still had a good 3 hours before he needed to leave for the theater, so he told AJ he was going to take a nap after he let himself into the apartment.

Zach checked his phone when he got to his room. He had a text from his mom and one from Pizzle. His mom was complaining about Tiger eating more furniture and Peyton just wanted to check in. Zach had left Tiger behind, just for a few weeks. He was going to be really busy unpacking and what not plus he was leaving for Africa in 10 days. He was going back to Florida after he returned from Malawi and then he would fly back to NYC with Tiger. He replied to both his mom and Peyton before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Zach woke up to AJ knocking on his door and yelling, “Hey! It’s 5:30, you better get up! We should leave by 6 if you want to go backstage first.” Zach jumped out of bed. He opened the door and said, “Yeah, I’ll be ready to go in thirty.”

Zach finished changing and getting his hair to stand up just the way he wanted then they were out the door at 6 o’clock. AJ and Zach walked down the streets together while AJ pointed out some of the local spots that he liked to frequent. He made note of the nearest Starbucks, a local coffee shop, a bagel place, and he pointed down the street with the closest Chipotle.

It was freezing in the streets of NYC even though the sun had only just gone down. Zach couldn’t imagine how much colder he’d be after the show. He didn’t own any gloves or a scarf. His jacket probably wasn’t heavy enough either. He kept his hands jammed in his pockets and his head down as they walked. He was enjoying the sights in NYC, but he wished it wasn’t so damn cold. Regardless, Zach was getting excited by the time they reached Times Square. Zach couldn’t wait to see Frankie on stage again. It had been such an eye opening experience for him the first time and he was anxious to relive it.

AJ and Zach made their way to the stage door while Zach texted Frankie who came to let them in. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie and they hugged for what would be considered to be too long for just friends. Frankie greeted AJ after he and Zach broke apart. Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him along to his dressing room. Frankie made the few introductions that were needed. Zach had met a lot of the actors on his first visit to the show, but some of them had changed for the final weeks.

Frankie showed Zach all of the things he’d put up on the mirror on his section of the dressing table. There were funny cartoons and one picture that made Zach’s breath catch in his throat. It hadn’t been there on opening night because Frankie really didn’t have anything in the dressing room other than what he needed to get ready, but it was clear Frankie had made himself at home since then. In the center of all of the things Frankie had taped to the mirror was the picture of Zach and Frankie on finale night. It was in black and white with a heart sticker placed in the upper left corner.

Frankie’s arms wrapped around Zach’s middle and Zach shifted to face Frankie. “Do you like it? My dressing room, I mean,” Frankie asked. Frankie was a little nervous that Zach would freak out about the picture of them on the mirror. They were together; there was no reason for him to freak out, but Zach was still a little unpredictable. The fact that Zach was leaning into him made Frankie think that Zach liked seeing the picture there. It made Frankie’s heart melt a little. He was so happy that Zach was fitting like a glove into his life.

Zach nodded and said, “Of course, Rose.” Zach could hear everyone else chatting, but Zach didn’t really have eyes or ears for anyone else at the moment. Zach leaned in and kissed Frankie’s cheek then he whispered, “I love our picture most of all.” Zach was a little surprised to see the picture at first, but he instantly loved it. He loved how Frankie was showing them off publicly, but privately. Everyone who was on the show had probably seen the picture on his mirror, but only those who really knew Frankie knew what it truly meant. To anyone else, it was just some guy or just a great picture of a great friendship on finale night. It was clever. The picture really had deep meaning for both of them. They were deeply in love with each other that night. Sure, the outside world had made things difficult for them starting the very next day, but that night was like a treasured wrinkle in time that held amazing promise. Fortunately, it had worked out for the best.

When Zach pulled back, Frankie was beaming at him. Shyly Frankie said, “I hoped you would.” Frankie winked at him and stepped away. Frankie participated in the conversations going on around them and Zach just watched as Frankie continued to apply make-up then changed his shirt. Zach really didn’t add much to the conversation because he wasn’t paying much attention, but he was having a great time. 

AJ tapped Zach on the shoulder and reminded him that they should go get their seats. It was only thirty minutes until the show started and AJ wanted to grab a drink before. Zach agreed. He hugged Frankie again before they left. Zach kissed his cheek again and said, “Break a leg!” as he was walking backwards outside the dressing room door.

Zach and AJ had seats in the center orchestra section a few rows back from the front. Zach thoroughly enjoyed seeing the show again. Sure, he knew what was coming this time around, but that also meant that he knew when Frankie was going to be on stage each time. He felt himself perk up whenever Frankie was on the stage. He suddenly cared a lot more about what was happening on stage, even if his eyes only followed Frankie.

During intermission, Zach wanted to go backstage, but he figured it would cause a big scene, so he stayed put. Some fans came up to him asking for pictures. There was no Grande security this time around, but Zach really didn’t mind anyway. He obliged. He took photos and signed a couple of hats and shirts that people had. He was actually enjoying himself. He loved his fans. He was grateful that no one got pushy about why he was there. Sure, a couple of fans gushed over Zankie and how excited they were that he’d come to see Frankie’s show again. Zach just smiled and nodded. He was pretty sure he said Frankie was great a couple of times, but that was it.

When the second half started, Zach had a new drink in his hand courtesy of AJ. Frankie’s big song was in the second half. Zach was excited to see Frankie in that unitard. Zach chuckled to himself at the thought. It was kind of ridiculous, but he couldn’t deny that it was true. When Frankie came on stage during the second half, he kept his eyes on Zach a lot of the time. Zach loved it. He felt special. Zach was enthralled and cheered louder than those around him when the show ended.

Zach and AJ waited for the crowd to make their way out before they went through a side door near the front of the theater and back to the dressing rooms. Frankie had already changed and he was chatting with some of his co-stars while he waited for Zach and AJ. When Zach walked in, Frankie jumped up from his seat and put his arms around Zach again. Zach said, “You were great Frankie! I expected nothing less of course!” Frankie was beaming again. He grabbed Zach’s hand and got AJ’s attention before he said, “Let’s go! I need to greet fans and take pictures outside the stage door. Do you want to come with me? Or go around the front and I’ll meet you a few blocks away?”

Zach surprised himself when he said, “No! I want to go with you. It’ll be fun. I can see you interact with your fans. I’m sure it’ll be educational as well.” He said the last sentence with a wink. Frankie squeezed his hand and led them to the stage door. Frankie dropped Zach’s hand when he reached out to open the door. He stepped outside and there were instantly fans saying Frankie’s name. They had memorabilia and sharpies in one hand and phones in the other. Frankie made his way to the closest fan and took some selfies before signing a picture. Frankie was unbelievably graceful and generous with the fans. He took multiple pictures with each one.

By the time Frankie got to the third girl asking for a picture, people seemed to be noticing Zach. The girl Frankie was talking to yelled his name and beckoned for him to come over. Zach hesitated and then obliged. “Please, please can I get a picture with both of you! I love zankie. Please!” the girl said. Zach shrugged and positioned himself between Frankie and the girl as Frankie held out the picture to take a few selfies. She also asked Zach to sign the hat she’d brought for Frankie to sign. It was a blue and purple one like Frankie had worn in the house. Zach signed it. The fan thanked them both profusely. Zach watched as Frankie moved on to the next fan. 

After Frankie had finished with the fans at the stage door, he led the way as they started walking back in the general direction of AJ’s apartment building. Frankie’s place was a little further away from the theater than AJ’s so Frankie led them back to AJ’s. Once they reached the building AJ said goodnight and went upstairs. He had a study group tomorrow morning. 

It was freezing outside and Zach was fairly certain he could no longer feel his nose or his fingers. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach. Zach returned the embrace. When they broke apart, Frankie chided Zach for not having any gloves. “We’re going to fix this problem tomorrow Rance. You need gloves, some scarves, and a better coat. I’m taking you shopping tomorrow, and I will not hear a no. It’s not a question,” Frankie stated.

Zach laughed and pulled Frankie back into another hug. Frankie kissed Zach. Zach melted into the kiss. Zach still couldn’t believe he was officially a New Yorker with a hot boyfriend who was starring on Broadway. It was kind of surreal. For his part, Frankie was the happiest he could remember. He was going to have Zach everyday for at least the next 20 days, both in NYC and in Africa. It couldn’t be more perfect.

Frankie broke the kiss and whispered, “Please. Come over. Stay with me.”

Zach shook his head a little and said, “Shouldn’t I stay in my own place on my first night? You can stay with me. We’re already here. Just come upstairs.”

Frankie played with the hair at the base of Zach’s neck and Zach shivered a little. Frankie kissed Zach again. The kiss was more insistent. Zach pulled Frankie closer and Frankie did that thing with his tongue that made Zach weak in the knees. Zach groaned softly and Frankie broke the kiss. He whispered in Zach’s ear, “We might be too loud here. Come to my place.”

Zach wasn’t really in a position to argue anymore. He needed to be with Frankie now. It wasn’t really a question if they’d be spending the night together anymore. The question of where now seemed pretty clear to Zach. Frankie had made an excellent point. He really didn’t want to disturb AJ on his first night in the apartment. So Zach nodded at Frankie and Frankie gave him a triumphant smile as he grabbed Zach’s hand in his own and they started walking towards Frankie’s apartment.

Zach chuckled and said, “You are going to be a handful. I can see it now. How am I supposed to say no to you when you are oh so persuasive like that?”

Frankie smirked at him and replied, “Duh, Rose, you aren’t.” Zach kissed Frankie’s cheek then Zach pulled out his phone and texted AJ to tell him that he’d see him tomorrow. Zach and Frankie walked hand in hand in the freezing NYC night.

Zach smiled to himself as they walked. He might be a New Yorker now, but apparently he was a New Yorker that didn’t even stay at his own apartment. Zach rolled his eyes at himself and then watched Frankie out of the corner of his eye. Frankie looked serene. There was light reflecting off the little bits of glitter at the corners of his eyes. Zach loved Frankie’s glitter. He loved Frankie’s charming personality and his methods of persuasion. Mostly, Zach was pretty sure he just loved everything about Frankie.

When they got a block away from Frankie’s apartment and Zach could see the light from the door to the lobby shining in the distance, Zach stopped and pulled Frankie into his arms. Frankie laughed a little, surprised by the sudden stop. Zach kissed Frankie. Zach’s kiss was tender. His hands found Frankie’s cheeks and he caressed them while his lips remained pressed to Frankie’s. When he pulled away, Frankie said, “Zach, you are always a surprise. I love that. I love you. Truly and deeply, I do.”

Zach smiled back and said, “Not as much as I love you.”

Frankie smirked and said, “Let’s save that argument for another day.” Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand again and led him towards the door to his building. Frankie continued, “Right now, I need to get you warmed up. We’ll start by getting you out of those clothes.” Frankie winked at him and Zach growled in response as they made their way to the door and disappeared inside. Zach was chasing Frankie through the door and all the way to the elevator. Neither could wait to get upstairs.


	4. Shopping & Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically Zach’s second day in NYC. I wanted to write a bit of Frankie taking care of Zach in NYC and helping him get situated. After this I’m going to skip the final show of Rock of Ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Again, I’m keeping this fic tame. I’d say this one might be a little PG-13, but just barely. Thanks for reading ❤

Zach and Frankie, legs entwined, woke up to the music playing from Frankie’s alarm at noon the next day. Frankie was sleeping on his back while Zach was on his side with his head on Frankie’s chest and an arm draped across his stomach.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Frankie mumbled to the top of Zach’s head. He dropped a hand to Zach’s back and rubbed it gently.

Zach responded with a sleepy grunt.  Zach wrapped his arm around Frankie tighter and pulled him closer and said, “Five more minutes.”

Frankie chuckled and shook his head slightly before saying, “Time to wake up baby! I know we had a late…” Frankie clicked his tongue then continued, “…and  _strenuous_  night last night, but we have got to get you some better clothing if you’re going to avoid freezing to death in this city before you even get to really live in this city.”

Zach grunted again and made no move to get up, so Frankie pushed him over and got on top of him. He leaned down and kissed Zach’s neck a few times. Zach reached out to run his hands down Frankie’s back, but almost as quickly as Frankie had flipped them over, he was out of the bed and had pulled all the covers down to hang off the bottom of the bed.

Zach finally opened his eyes and he whined, “Fraaankiiieeee!”

Frankie smirked at him and said, “Yeah, you’re cute, but you’re not getting out of this one. You need a new coat. Let’s go baby, move your fine ass.” Frankie winked at him. 

Zach admitted defeat and rolled over and out of bed. Zach ran his hands through his hair and said, “Shower first?” Frankie nodded in agreement and Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand, pulling Frankie into the bathroom with him.

About an hour later, the two men were walking hand in hand down the street headed for the nearest subway station. It was too cold to walk all the way to 5th Avenue with Zach in such a light coat. Zach was amazed at the way Frankie navigated the subway system with such ease. He was sure there was nothing that Frankie couldn’t do and that he could always do it with incredible grace. They rode the subway silently, sitting next to each other with their hands clasped together. At one point, Frankie put his head on Zach’s shoulder and Zach rested his cheek on top of Frankie’s head. It was comfortable. Zach was still a little surprised how everything felt so natural. He always felt like he was centered and calm when he was with Frankie.

When they made it to 5th Avenue, Frankie pulled Zach along to Bergdorf Goodman. Zach shook his head and said, “This is a fancy store, right? I can’t afford anything in there. Where’s H&M? Let’s go there!”

Frankie shook his head and opened the door and pulled Zach by the hand through the door too. “No love, we’re getting you a coat here. You need a good quality coat that will last. This is the best place to get one. I’m buying it for you. Consider it a delayed Hanukkah gift,” Frankie said.

Zach opened his mouth to object but Frankie quickly cut him off and put his finger to Zach’s lips. Frankie reiterated, “I will not hear no for an answer. I need my boyfriend warm and stylish. So, that’s what we’re going to do, okay?”

Zach sighed and nodded. There was no point in fighting this. Besides, the store was gorgeous inside and he was a little anxious to see what they had anyway. So Zach let Frankie lead the way to the men’s department and followed to the area with the winter coats. Frankie started picking some coats out after he refused the help of the sales associate in the area. Zach told Frankie which ones he liked best. In the end, Zach tried on three different coats, but there was a clear winner.

After they’d selected Zach’s coat, Frankie began rifling through the scarves while Zach looked at the gloves. Frankie brought over a plaid scarf that was red, off-white, and blue. He tied it around Zach’s neck and nodded his head. “Good colors for you. We should get this one,” Frankie said astutely.

Frankie looked down at the gloves Zach had been playing with and pointed to the black pair in Zach’s left hand. “Try those,” Frankie said. Zach slid them on. They were lined with cashmere and Zach had never felt anything this soft in his entire life. They fit well too. Zach held his hands out and curled his fingers a couple of times. Frankie nodded and said, “We’ll get those too.”

Zach smiled at Frankie and said, “This is too much! I can’t let you buy all of this for me. It’s all so expensive. I don’t want you to spend all this money on me.”

Frankie smirked at him and said, “But I want to spend this money on you. There’s no one else I want to take shopping for a winter coat and accessories. It makes me happy to take care of you. Let me do this for you. Please.”

Zach just nodded at Frankie. Zach thought to himself that he was clearly going to have to work on how to say no to Frankie. Zach had the coat in one hand and Frankie carried the gloves and scarf as they returned to the sales associate and Frankie paid for the items, asking if the tags could be cut off so that Zach could wear them out.

Zach blushed a little as Frankie was arranging the scarf around his neck and tucked it into his coat a little bit in front. When Frankie was done he looked up into Zach’s eyes and smiled at him. He leaned up and kissed Zach’s cheek. Frankie took Zach’s hand in his and they turned for the exit. Frankie declared, “You look amazing baby. Simply amazing!” Zach laughed and squeezed Frankie’s hand.

When they were back outside walking along the street, Zach asked, “What now? Food? Please! I only had a bagel earlier and I’m starving.”

“Yeah, let’s eat. I know a sandwich place near here. We can eat there,” Frankie answered. They walked hand in hand as Frankie led the way to a deli nearby. They ordered their food and Zach insisted on paying for lunch. Frankie tried to resist, but figured it wasn’t a big deal and let Zach pay for lunch. Zach had a satisfied smile as they sat down to wait. They spent nearly an hour in the deli while they were eating and talking about the finale party for Rock of Ages and Frankie’s upcoming show at 54 Below. It was a natural, easy conversation. Nothing was ever forced with them.

As they finished lunch, Frankie declared, “We have got to get your room fixed up! It’s so plain. It’s not bad; it’s just plain. Let me take you to get new bedding at least.”

Zach rolled his eyes and said, “Frankie, I haven’t even spent one night in that bed! Plus we napped in it pretty comfortably yesterday. Is that really necessary?”

“If you want me to spend time there—including sleepovers, yes Rose,” Frankie replied. Frankie knew he was being overdramatic. He’d spend time with Zach anywhere. It really didn’t matter where they were or what their surroundings looked like, but he wanted to help Zach settle into NYC. He was still a little afraid that Zach would want to go back to Florida. Frankie was pretty sure that would crush him. He didn’t know how to make sure Zach didn’t leave, but keeping him warm in the cold and setting up his room so it felt more like Zach’s was all Frankie could think of, so he was going to push the issue a little bit if he had to. Frankie knew he needed Zach to stay in NYC and he would do whatever it took to make that happen.

Zach smiled at Frankie. He couldn’t argue with him about this. He blushed at the thought of Frankie sleeping in what was now his bed. He couldn’t argue that he didn’t want Frankie to spend a lot of time in his room—in his bed. So Zach nodded at Frankie and they left the deli. Frankie, once again, led the way as they made their way back to the subway station. When they emerged from the subway in another part of town, Zach found himself walking into a building filled with home goods. It was rather whimsically arranged with various living room, dining room, and bedroom sets throughout multiple floors. There were tons of rugs and the top floor seemed to be exclusively flooring. Zach asked Frankie about all the rugs when they stopped on a floor that was almost entirely piles of rugs. Frankie explained the store was called ABC Carpet and Home and that they did a lot of flooring as well.

Frankie and Zach explored all the bedding options in the store and Zach picked out his favorite set. It was a fluffy comforter that was charcoal colored with some accents of blue. Frankie liked it too, even if Zach refused to get the decorative pillows. It was actually on sale and reasonably priced so Zach paid for it and they headed back for the subway station.

Frankie stopped before they made it to the subway station and turned to face Zach. He pulled on the collar of Zach’s new coat and leaned up to kiss Zach. It was a soft, sweet peck on the lips and Zach smiled at Frankie when he moved back.

“What was that for?” Zach asked.

“For being you,” Frankie answered simply.

“I love you, you know that?” Zach asked.

“I do. I love you too,” Frankie said as he grabbed Zach’s hand again and they made their way down to the subway. This time they rode to the station nearest AJ and Zach’s apartment. In much too short a time, Zach found himself saying goodbye to Frankie outside of his apartment building. 

“Come upstairs for a minute. Help me put the new bedding on. I want you to see it,” Zach said.

“You know I can’t baby. I have to head to the theater. Besides, you’ll have fun with AJ tonight. I feel bad that I’ve kind of monopolized your time. You should spend some time with your friend,” Frankie said. Zach nodded in agreement and pulled Frankie into a hug.

“Thanks for today,” Zach said, “I had fun. You were right. This coat is amazing. I can actually handle the cold now. Thank you so much. I don’t know how I’d survive New York without you. I’m so happy that I’m here with you.” Zach was blushing.

Frankie smiled at Zach and pulled him into a hug. “You’re welcome, but it was my pleasure. I enjoyed every minute of it. Now go upstairs and have some ‘bro’ time!” Frankie said.

Zach’s arms wrapped around Frankie’s waist and he held him close. Zach kissed Frankie softly and said, “Okay babe. Promise to come here after the show? I’ll change the bedding and you can come upstairs and see how much better the room looks. Maybe stay the night? Please.” The last word was breathless and Frankie practically melted into Zach’s arms.

“Oh Zachary Rance, the things you do to me. Okay, I’ll come here after the show. I’ll text you when I’m on my way, okay?” Frankie said.

Zach nodded in agreement and squeezed Frankie tighter. Frankie kissed Zach again and then pulled away from the hug. “I really have to go babe. You won’t even miss me, I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun with AJ. I’ll see you soon,” Frankie said.

“Oh, I’ll definitely miss you, but yes, I think I will survive,” Zach said with a wink. Frankie smiled at him as he turned to walk away. Zach made his way up to his apartment. Zach thought it was so weird to think of AJ’s place as his apartment, but the keys in his hand said otherwise and Zach smiled at the thought.

It was almost midnight when Frankie texted saying that he was on his way and about 30 minutes later Zach was letting him into the apartment. AJ was still awake so they joined AJ in the living room and watched some TV until AJ declared he needed to go to sleep. AJ left for his room and Zach eagerly pulled Frankie to his room. He wanted Frankie to see how he’d fixed the bed. Frankie smiled at Zach. He really did behave like a puppy sometimes. Frankie thought it was absolutely adorable.

When they made it to the room, Frankie told Zach how great the bedding looked and complimented Zach’s choice. Zach glowed under the praise. He was so happy to have Frankie in his room in NYC again. Zach pulled Frankie onto the bed and they cuddled. Zach was the big spoon and he pressed soft kisses into the back of Frankie’s neck. “You are staying tonight, right babe?” Zach asked.

“How could I not? Let’s cuddle and sleep though. I’m exhausted,” Frankie said. He yawned at the end of the sentence.

Zach nodded in agreement and said, “Sounds perfect babe. We’re perfect.” 

Frankie laughed and turned over to kiss Zach. Frankie said, “I’ve heard you say that in bed once before.” Zach blushed at the memory and said, “Hush! I meant it then and I mean it now. Let’s sleep babe. You have a big day tomorrow with two shows.”

Frankie nodded his head in agreement and pulled Zach closer before he whispered, “I agree. We are perfect.”


	5. Finale Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised an anon (on tumblr) to have this up before ROA finale. So here it is! This is the chapter with the final ROA show. It’s basically like previous chapters with a lot of fluff, but maybe a little more plot this time with the show happening, etc. I tried to keep the focus on zankie instead of others. It’s still PG-13…haha

Zach was standing against the wall of Frankie’s dressing room. The room was incredibly packed. Not only were there other performers, but also a lot of family and friends that had come by to wish everyone good luck. Backstage was definitely more insane than it had been a just a few days ago. So many old cast members had come back and it was like a sea of people. Frankie was having a great time. He was talking to and greeting everyone. Zach was content to watch. Frankie lit up the room and Zach just kept his eyes on Frankie, adoring this man and his ability to make everyone happier. Frankie glanced over at him frequently and they would smile at each other. It felt comfortable and familiar. They clicked together so well and Zach was still in awe at how easy everything was.

Finally, someone made an announcement that the show was starting in only fifteen minutes. The room finally started to clear as everyone made their way to their seats. Frankie pulled Zach by the hand away from the wall and wrapped his arms around him. Zach pulled Frankie closer and squeezed him tight. Zach said, “Have fun babe! You’ll be as amazing as always. Break a leg!”

They broke the hug and they were both beaming at each other. Frankie leaned up and kissed Zach who blushed a little because of all the people so nearby, but he smiled at Frankie and squeezed his hand. He leaned forward to whisper in Frankie’s ear, “I love you, Franklin.”

“I love you too, Zachary,” Frankie said, “Now, go on. I have work to do!” Frankie winked at him and squeezed his butt as Zach walked by him. Zach giggled. Frankie was enamored with that giggle and loved that he could make it happen. Frankie turned away to hug his mom, Ari, and Nonna. Zach followed the women out of the dressing room with a final glance back at Frankie who blew him a kiss. Zach winked back and disappeared from Frankie’s view. Ari was leading the way behind the security guard who would escort them to their seats. Zach offered his arm to Nonna and he walked with her to their seats. Zach sat next to Nonna with Joan and Ari on the other side.

The show was great. It was a little different this time around from the first two times Zach had seen it. The actors were throwing in extra jokes, doing silly dance moves, and other fun things. Zach loved it. Seeing Frankie on stage was, once again, an experience that Zach couldn’t describe. He was completely mesmerized by Frankie, but that was nothing new and occurred on a daily basis even when he wasn’t on stage. There was something about watching Frankie and being mesmerized while the rest of the crowd felt the same way. Zach didn’t know how to explain it. Maybe part of it was the knowledge that after everything they’d gone through, and after everything Zach had put their bond through, Frankie had still chosen him.

It seemed like the first half was over before it even began. Intermission passed quickly too and Zach spent the whole time talking to Nonna. The second half was even better than the first for a few reasons, but mostly because Frankie had his song during the second half and the crowd went wild for it. Zach’s grin must have been a mile wide. Zach thought he wouldn’t trade anything for this moment, right now. Frankie looked at Zach many time throughout the show, just like before. Every time they made eye contact, Zach felt himself fill with pride and admiration. The show ended with a large group number with old cast members. There were so many people on the stage, it was definitely something to behold. When the show ended, the bodyguard indicated for Ari to follow him and the rest of them trailed behind her. 

If Zach thought backstage was crazy before the show, it was a zoo now. People were celebrating and there were bottles of champagne. Zach lost Ari and the others in the crowd backstage, but he caught a glimpse of Frankie a little ways down the hall. Frankie was talking with another performer and didn’t notice Zach approaching. Zach came behind him and wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist. Frankie jumped a little but leaned back into the embrace when Zach whispered, “You killed it babe.”

Frankie ended his conversation and spun around in Zach’s arms. Frankie’s hands found Zach’s face and he kissed him. Zach returned the kiss and was smiling when they broke apart. Frankie said, “Thanks baby. I’m so happy you came tonight. Where’s my family?”

Zach looked up and fortunately he could see Joan across the room. Zach pointed and Frankie pulled Zach behind him as they went to talk to his family. They had to say goodbye to Nonna who had an early flight back to Florida. The group backstage was slowly dwindling as people changed clothes and headed out for the after party that was a few blocks away. 

Somehow Frankie and Zach ended up being the last ones in the dressing room. Frankie definitely took longer to change and was spending a lot of time packing his bag and taking pictures down from his section of the mirror. Zach just watched, he was in no hurry and he was happy to have Frankie all to himself again for a while. 

Zach was sitting on the dressing room table, watching as Frankie finished gathering his things. Frankie zipped the bag up and looked over at Zach. Zach reached out for Frankie and Frankie moved to stand in front of Zach. Zach pulled Frankie closer and wrapped his arms around Frankie’s shoulders. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s back. Zach squeezed his legs into Frankie’s hips, helping to hold him in place. Zach let go and started kissing Frankie. Zach was insistent as he ran his tongue along Frankie’s lip, asking and receiving entrance. Frankie kissed Zach back, his hands falling to Zach’s waist. Frankie slid a few fingers inside Zach’s waistband and ran them around Zach’s waist from the sides to his back as he moaned into their kiss. After another minute, Frankie broke the kiss. He was taking quick breaths and said, “We have to wait. We can’t be that late for this party.” 

Zach nodded at him, but started kissing Frankie’s neck as his hands dropped to grip Frankie’s ass. Frankie stood firm and pulled away, leaving Zach with the face of child who had just had their favorite toy taken away. Frankie smirked at him and said, “Later baby. I promise, I’ll make it good.” Zach could feel himself shiver at the thought and hopped off the table, grabbing Frankie’s bag in one hand and Frankie’s hand in the other as they left the theater for the party ahead of them.

The party was fun. Zach and Frankie mingled together. They were almost always near each other. Zach kept putting his arm around Frankie’s shoulder and occasionally they would hold hands. Zach stepped away to spend some time with Ari and Joan. He always had a good time with them. They were smart and sassy. They knew how to handle Zach when he was sarcastic and they gave it right back to him. He loves it when people can dish it back to him.

Frankie was definitely a social butterfly at the party. He talked to everyone he knew and met a bunch of new people too. It was a bittersweet feeling to him though. He was sad that Rock of Ages was over. He’d had a blast and made so many amazing memories. He had literally lived his dream for two months. Sure, he had new things lined up already, but he would always miss that stage and these people. Zach was across the room with his mother and sister and Frankie smiled to himself. His personal life had also greatly improved while he was on the show. He and Zach had figured out a lot of important things and they were taking steps in the right direction. It was amazing to be honest. Frankie never let himself believe they’d really get here.

The party was winding down and Frankie had already talked to everyone he really wanted to talk to, so he practically skipped across the room to Zach. He put his hands over Zach’s eyes from behind and said in his Marilyn voice, “Guess who, Daddy/” Zach laughed and pulled Frankie into a hug. Zach kissed Frankie’s cheek and then he put his arm around Frankie’s shoulder as they turned to continue talking to Joan and Ari. Ari was grinning at them and Frankie wanted to tell her to take it down a notch, but he knew he was grinning too, so he decided it was best not to address it at all.

When the party was over, Joan and Ari got into a car for the airport. They were flying directly back to LA. Ari had a lot to do before the Grammy’s and her upcoming tour rehearsals were taking a lot of time. Ari had hugged Frankie first and told him, “You are practically glowing with happiness. I am so happy for you and proud of your accomplishments. I love you.” Frankie beamed at her while Ari moved on to hug Zach. She whispered to Zach, “Take care of him. He’s special and deserves the best.” Zach nodded at her.

When Joan and Ari were gone, Zach carried Frankie’s bag and walked down the street holding Frankie’s hand. It was a little bit of a walk back to Frankie’s apartment, but Zach didn’t care. They didn’t really talk much on the way back, other than Zach occasionally reminding Frankie how amazing he’d been on stage. Zach also rambled about other things, and Frankie listened, nodding along to the conversation.

The walk was mostly introspective for Frankie. He’d been on quite a journey over the last seven months. From his time in the Big Brother house which was fun, but confusing for his emotions to the professional success and personal struggles of October to how it is now. He has everything he ever wanted right now. He has a loving boyfriend who is literally by his side and he just closed a Broadway show after playing one of his favorite Broadway characters for two months. He had fun things lined up for the next few months and Zach was going to be there for most of that now that he’d moved to New York. Frankie was getting a little emotional and wiped a tear on the back of his glove quickly before Zach would notice. He was grateful that Zach didn’t seem to catch on and they arrived at his apartment faster than he thought they would.

When Frankie unlocked the door, the apartment was quiet. They were alone. Zach was happy to be alone with Frankie. Half of him wondered if Frankie’s friends might have planned a surprise party for Frankie or something. He would have been happy to party with all of them and it would have been a blast, but he’d been separated from Frankie most of the day, and as sad as it was to admit, he’d missed his alone time with Frankie. He thought it was funny because they really hadn’t had much time alone until he moved to New York, and now that’s practically all he wants.

Zach set Frankie’s bag down in the usual spot on his bedroom floor then returned to the kitchen where Frankie was getting a water bottle. Zach smiled at him and closed the space between them. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie who sighed, contentedly. “Are you sad?” Zach asked, “That the show is over? You seem a little down.”

“I’m just going to miss the people and the audience you know? I don’t know if anything else has ever made me feel so alive. I think that’s what I’ll miss, but I do like that my time is freed up now. I’ll have a lot more free time,” Frankie said, smiling mischievously at Zach who blushed.

“Oh, yeah?” Zach asked teasingly, “And what do you plan to do with all this free time?”

“You,” Frankie stated simply. Zach laughed and pushed his hips into Frankie’s. Frankie gave him an exaggerated growl and said, “That’s right tiger.”

Zach pressed his lips to Frankie’s. The kiss intensified quickly, lasting a few minutes. Frankie pulled away, dropping the water bottle on the counter and pulling Zach by his hand towards Frankie’s bedroom.

Zach said in his best Marilyn voice, “Daddy, I think you made me a promise earlier. Am I about to collect?”

Frankie pushed Zach backwards onto the bed and he shut the bedroom door. “You have no idea, baby,” Frankie promised as he crawled on top of Zach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry you had to wait so long for a new chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. I’m not sure what the next chapter will be. Maybe the 54 Below show or Africa (since I said earlier in the fic that Zach was going). Do you have a preference?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
